random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 10: Missin' Chicken
Part One Derpy Hooves: I want muffins! Fredthefish: I want fried chicken! YES! MY VERY FIRST LINE ON THIS SHOW WAS FRIED CHICKEN RELATED! Oops, wait, I just broke the 4th wall. 4th Wall: (cracks) Ouch! Derpy Hooves: Why do you like fried chicken? Fredthefish: Why do I like it? Next to cheese, it's the most random food ever! Fredthefish sings the song Fried Chicken. Derpy Hooves: That song sounds farmiliar. Fredthefish: No, it doesn't. VManJustice:I Think it does ACF: LET'S EAT SOME CHICKEN THEN! Bob: (checks the place where we keep the chicken) Uh...Guys? Everyone: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss? Bob: THERE'S NO FRIED CHICKEN! Part Two (Also known as the part where some people go insane) Gray Pea Shooter: *Stealing Fryeid chciken* HEHEHHEHEH! Im nomming dis myself! ACF: Uh GPS....I can see you :P Gray Pea Shooter: DRAT! *Runs* ACF: So what are we gonna eat? GPS ate all of the chicken.... Wakko: PIZZA! ACF: You ate all of that *coughcoughtheendingsongcoughcough* Wakko: Oh yeah... (GPS steals more food) Gray Pea Shooter: CAN YOU TELL THAT IM THE VILLIAN THIS TIME? 4th Wall: GAH! *Large Crack appers* Gray Pea Shooter: It appers that I hurt the fouth wall 4th Wall: URRRRRRRGH! MY SPINE! Bubbles: I'm going nuts. I NEED fried chicken. ACF: Me twoz......Heh heh (goes nuts) (hair goes striaght) Twilight Sparkle: Oh no... Bob: Were doomed. Pinkie: WHERE'S THE CHICKEN?! WHERE IS IT?! Bob: GPS stole it. Gray Pea Shooter: Pinkimena..Oh my GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Bob: SHE ISN'T PINKIMEDIA YET! Pinkie: (hair goes striaght) No....Fried chicken? Bob: ....NOW you can panic, like me right now. Gray Pea Shooter: There's only one person who can save me now...*Dives out window* Gray Pea Shooter: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN PINKIE! >:D Applejack: He's insane isn't he? Big Mac: Yeeup. Twilght Sparkle: Indeed. ACF and Pinkie: (creepy grin and derp eyes) Derpy: Hey, YOU GUYS COPIED ME! Gray Pea Shooter: GRAB YOU LAUNCHERS BOYS AND GIRLS IM FLYING TO MY DESTINATION! Twilight: But I don't get it. Why are Pinkie and ACF going crazy over no fried chicken? Bob: IDK. (shrugs) Gray Pea Shooter: Its time...TO GO TO AUSTRIALIA! Te Spy: WHY? Gray Pea Shooter: ULLL SEE! Meap: MEAP! (NO ONE'S GOING ANYWHERE!) Gray Pea Shooter: To late! *Flys to Austrila* Gray Pea Shooter *Radieo*: U can't come here I put a shield over da bunker. Oh yeah im actally UNDER you right now not in austrialia. Bleap: BLEAP! (Great....How are we going to get them back?) Bob: ACF usually knows how, but now is not a good time.... Meap: MEAP! (Why?) Bob: She and Pinkie Pie.....Went nuts. Bleap and Meap: MEAP BLEAP! (Were doomed!) Pinkimena: *Gets Sharp obects and Guns* Everyone else: Oh darn. ACF: (gets mallet out) Everyone else: OH DARN! Pinkimedia and ACF: (Mandark laugh, but craizer....And lighting) ???: BOMBS! An Epic Battle (NECOMER: Morshu) Morshu: *Loads weapons* Mario: Mum mah me ah! Narrator: OH BOY! A BATTLE! Everyone: QUIET NARRATOR! Narrator: Sorry.... (CRASH!*) Gray Pea Shooter: IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! >:D Bob: Your just in time....FOR A BATTLE! Arnold: Time to party! *Activates Aimbot* (GPS and Arnold Aim Shotguns at ACF and Pinkie Pie) ACF: O_o Pinkie: D:< (Gray and Arnold fire fried chicken out there guns) Meanwhile... Fredthefish sits insanely in a corner. Fredthefish: I'll catch you yet, my pretties. Oh, yes, once the fried chicken touches this net, it'll be mine! MINE! (evil laugh) And I'll be sure to not share it with ANYONE! NOT EVEN THE EQUALLY INSANE ACF AND PINKIE! BECAUSE NO ONE GETS BETWEEN ME AND MAH CHICKEN! (Back to where we were) Bubbles: Hey what's going on? Rainbow Dash: AN EPIC BATTLE! Bubbles: Why is Pinkie and ACF's hair....Striaght...? RD: They went nuts. Bubbles: WERE DOOMED! Tornadospeed: *randomly appears* Hey, what'd I miss? RD: a lot, for a summary. bascailly what happend is that GPS stole the fried chicken and now everyone is going cr- Toranadospeed: GPS STOLE THE CHICKEN?????????????HSUHSUYHSSHUSHSUH! *Goes insane* RD: CRAP. curse you, writer! 4th Wall: *Cracks* neeh!!!!! Bubbles: can you help us win? 4th Wall: no! i'm not gonna help you cure a fried chicken-related crisis! RD: PLEASE??????/ Narrtor: you should do it, 4th wall, Rainbow Dash has NEVER said "please" before. 4th Wall: fine. i'll do it. RD and Bubbles: woo! Part 5:The Fried Chicken Crusaders! ACF: (In demonic vocie) I NEED...I NEED.......FRIED CHICKEN! Pinkie Pie: ill kill everyone! Banjosnape: this has gone 2far! RD: who the pony are you? Banjosnape: the one writing this NEWCOMER: Banjosnape! 4th walll: crap! there goes my last life! *complety brakes!* Bubbles: how about we just get all the fried chicken and push it to the insane? Flying Pig: that's what we'll do! EVERYONE: ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Banjosnape: feel mah wrath......of delious fried chicken! ACF: *eats chicken* i feel like heaven!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RD: Let's do a montouge! Don Webber: *snaps fingers* OKAY! Narrtaor: why does that keep happening?????? *they sing Firing Fried Chicken At People!* ACF: firing fried chicken at people Banjosnape: is such a good delight! Pinkie Pie: *eats chicken* it helps you overcome your insainty... Torandospeed: *eats chicken* so you can kill the dark knight! Everyone: *spoken* wut? Torandospeed: *spoken* come on! I couldn't think of anything! da da da da da da da dada, da da da da da dada firin fried chicken! da da da da da da da dada, da da da da da dada, '' 'firin fried chicken' Everyone: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW DA SONG IS OVAR! Part Four: The End ACF: hopefully that'll never happen again! FredTheFish: ya! i can still se the images of gore and death! Derpy Hooves: now lets go slee- GIR: pizza! Banjosnape: O YEA. Meap? Meap: *starts singing It's Gonna Be Fine) Kh2cool: now let's shut up and go to sleep! Banjosnape: *Thinking* man, i have SUCH a craving for fried chicken right now. but....we used it all up...D:.HMMMMMMMM. *GOES INSANE* friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeed chicken! muuuuuuuuuussssst havvve frrrrrriiiied chicken!!!!!drochganpusisafakestyimpyblarghwwweqdsaq2f!!!!!!! '''THE END (Or Is It???)' Category:Stuff by Fredthefish Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Ponies Category:Derpy Hooves Category:The Bunker Category:Muffins Category:Fried Chicken Category:Cheese